A story from the past
by SheRipper
Summary: Oh no!A potion gone wrong! a spell that went astray and a very angry Red-head!This story tells us of the humorous tale of Lily Evans in her last year at Hogwarts- School of witchcraft and weizardy! the poor girl goes through some big bumps, and even Dambuldor is befuddled, and what does any of it have to do with the Maruders?rated K only 'cause I curse like a sailor, NO SLASH!LE/JP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, right. (all of it is J.K Rowling's)

Have a fun read :)

**A PRANK GONE WRONG**

* * *

**God dammit that Potter**! I swear, god sent him to me to test my patience!

He and his stupid womanizer of a friend, Black, crossed the line**! If I so much as see a** **small, inexcusably messy, stray of hair from James Potter's head,** I will demolish it! Along with the egoistic body attached to it! I haven't been so angry at him in a long time. Those ridicules idiots sneaked into the Slytherin boys dormitory's and stupefied, **stupefied!**, all the first years!

Eleven year olds! All frozen in bed, until the afternoon, when Professor Slughorn got worried and went to check on them. If I can help it I **will** make sure that his Head Boy pin (how did he even get it in the first place?- probably stole it!) gets taken away from him! And, I can't believe I heard from Clarissa that the both of them are in our common room, **bragging**!

Finally! I can see the Fat Lady's portrait, you wait Potter! Your parents won't recognize you when I'm done with you! "Shuntulip!" I yelled the password.

* * *

"Ho god, **ho god**, **ho god**! this is bad!" James Potter was pacing in the Griffindor common room.

"Relax Prongs." Sirius Black said, "It's not the first time we've pranked since you became Head Boy! I'm sure Lilyflower won't be too mad".

He was sitting in a comfortable arm chair in front of the fire, completely calm, watching his friend frat about.

"This is your entire Frigging fault! I shouldn't have listened to you and stupefied those first years! Ho man, Lily's gonna kill me! And besides, how are you so calm!?"

"Easy," he said, stretching his legs in front of the fire. "She always goes for you."

"What!?" James demanded.

"Yeah, she'll probably see you and start Hexing and cursing you, and forget all about little old me." He said with a smirk.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice James" said Remus, sitting with a book in an arm chair next to Sirius, "She always goes for you when we do something."

James looked at his "best" friends, bewildered.

"But, but." He seemed lost for words. Sirius laugh.

And even Remus chuckled, "well, to be fair, that only started when you became Head Boy" his friend offered.

James exclaimed "What does she think I am? A sudden saint-need-be since I have a friggin' pin!" He said, exasperating.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and smirked "All I know is that I'm Lily safe, thanx mate."

"Welcome" James said sarcastically, glaring at his best friend.

"Hey guys! A girl from their year said. "That was you're doing in the Slytherin common room right?" she looked at Sirius and winked. Sirius got up and bowed to the group of girls and winked back, predictably enough, they all giggled.

As the girl that asked left the common room James suddenly jumped to his feet "You idiot Padfoot! What do you think you're doing! That's Clarissa, Lily's friend!" He yelled.

"Ho" Sirius said with realization.

"Yes 'Ho'!" He said, "Now what! I bet it's a matter of seconds before Lily hears that we're bragging in the common room to anyone that would listen about that stupid prank!"

"Why did you do it then James, if you didn't want to face Lily?" asked Remus, always the observant.

"I don't know" He said, running his hand through his massy hair. "It was supposed to be harmless! Well, at least to the first years. We **were** aiming for the seventh years but we got the bedrooms wrong, and it was too late to go into the seventh years rooms, so we decided to just go ahead with the prank anyways!"

Remus was shaking his head. "Really? You decided it's better to stupefy first years?" He looked his friend in the eyes, and James saw a bit of disappointment in his friend at him.

That hit a chord with James- moony usually didn't approve of pranks, but he was rarely disappointed. He felt ashamed.

Then Sirius said, noticing the tension and seeing his best friend feeling bad "Don't worry mate! We'll help you. You should hide from Evans for a few days, until she calms down a bit." He shrugged and added, "Should be easy if you carry around the map."

James thought about his friend's suggestion, but before he could decide the Fat Lady's portrait opened and all three pairs of eyes looked at it, slightly scared. And Sirius said- "How fast do you think news travel in Hogwarts?"

Nobody wanted to face an angry red-head.

James winced, thinking of what's going to happen to him.

* * *

A/N: AAAAAAAAAnd that's the first chapter! Thnx for reading pls tell me if you have any ideas you want me to add, or if you want to talk about the chapter in general, I would be very happy both to get them and to answear !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: ****THE BUBBLING AND THE POPPING.**

_-'all three pairs of eyes looked at it, slightly scared. And Sirius said- "How fast do you think news travel in Hogwarts?"_

_Nobody wanted to face an angry red-head._

_James winced, thinking of what's going to happen to him.'-_

* * *

As the portrait hole opened, all three boys saw the person that climbed in, and they all scowled as the fourth edition to their group- Peter Pettigrew-came stumbling to the common room, holding a cauldron.

All three let out the breath they did not know they were holding.

"Dammit Wormtail! You gave me a heart attack!" James yelled.

"Err… by coming into the common room?" Peter asked his friend- giving him a strange look.

"Ignore him Pete; he was scared it was Lily." Remus said. Slightly calming his own heart.

Sirius too, looked relieved; he knew he was better at dueling then Miss Head Girl, and that he and James could kick her ass in two seconds. But his appellation with the Redhead taught him to never be on the wrong side of her wand when angered.

He, being Sirius Black, had tested this theory by angering her immensely- against the advice of his dearest friends (even James!)– In their fourth year. To his defense, he barely knew the Redhead at the time; they had nothing in common except that she was friends with Remus and was his best friend's infatuation.

Therefore, stupidly, Sirius sneaked into her bedroom through the window on a broomstick, and stole her dairy. Then he made copies of it and let them fly all around the great Hall before lunch was over, and made the pages sing out the words.

Calling out to her and telling her it was him that did that, and bowing in front of the entire school, after she screamed, enraged, as she realized what was happening, was NOT one of his best moments.

She had been done with her revenge so quickly that the teachers' didn't have time to react, as he fell on the floor unconscious. He had been in the hospital wing for three- Three! -days, not allowed to escape his friends as they taunted him.

Than the rumor came out that, you should not anger Evens. To this day, it is unknown to the entire school population how the GREAT Sirius Black had been hit with four different jinxes in one second, by one girl.

Therefore, for once, he didn't make fun of his friends scared looks when they expected the Head Girl, since he himself was a little frightened at what might happen this time- what if she decided that her rage went beyond Prongs?! She might just decide to send him to the hospital wing again!

Sirius was dragged out of his reminisces with a snap, as he heard a big, loud, bubble pop, inside Peter's cauldron.

"What in Merlin's pants, do you have in there Peter?" Remus asked.

Peter was about to answer, looking eager and delighted, but was cut off by another loud pop; this time, it seems, the cauldron wasn't big enough to keep the liquid in, and little drops of glowing green jumped from it, to the floor.

All three boys (Peter was marveling on the cauldron as if it was his first born child) moved away from it a few feet.

"The hell Peter!?" James exclaimed, looking at the cauldron suspiciously.

Sirius, however, was cautious and excited, both at the same time_; looks like I won't be bored today. _He raised an eyebrow at the cauldron, _who've thought Pete had it in him? _He smirked at him, already planning big things for the still violently bubbling liquid.

Most people left the common room to their dorms, or through the secret entrance hole, as soon as they heard the bubbling cauldron; four Marauders + suspicious liquid held by Pettigrew- not a good combination.

As the common room was empting, twilight was covering the tower through the windows, shadowing the four teens and the already red and gold walls, with more red and orange.

After a few seconds of silence, where everyone just watched the cauldron, as if waiting for it to explode, a loud, angry, demanding, voice screamed "Shuntulip!"

The entire common room (which now consisted of the four sixth years and a few second and first years; they still didn't know enough about the Marauders to know that it is better to leave than get mixed up with one of their masses.) jumped, recognizing the voice.

There was no mistaking it; it was the voice of a very angry- by the sound of it- Head Girl, Lily Evans.

James gulped, and Remus looked worried.

Even the first years have witnessed a few fights between the Redhead and the four boys by now, and took it as their cue to leave, and ran to their dorms, leaving the four teens alone, to face the Head Girl's wreath.

And the entrance door opened.

* * *

**A/N: That's the second chapter guys! I promise that our Head Girl would show up in the next chapter! Until than then, I hope you had fun ;)**


End file.
